


Thirst

by Weltschmerzer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Sexual Frustration, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltschmerzer/pseuds/Weltschmerzer
Summary: Bakura was certain at this point that Ryou was doing it on purpose.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, White Mage Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Mage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395179) by [Chocolate_milk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_milk/pseuds/Chocolate_milk). 



> This was inspired by Chocolate_milk's White Mage Ryou AU! When I saw Macro/Micro Among the Kinktober prompts, I knew I wanted to write for it. It was written for Kinktober Day 2; because I will not be posting fics for every prompt, they'll be spaced out but will not necessarily align with the dates themselves.

Bakura was certain at this point that Ryou was doing it on purpose.

He knew his Landlord was generally oblivious to the effect his appearance had on those around him, and had a direct enough vantage point to peer into his mind and determine that he wasn’t, in fact, trying to ruin Bakura’s life, but—despite all logic—he was convinced that Ryou acting deliberately.

Ryou was lying on the couch, clad in a pair of athletic shorts and an old t-shirt his father had sent him from one of his travels. Leaning on one of its arms, he looked completely at ease as he stretched, letting the shirt ride up and expose a swath of his pale belly.

The heat had put Bakura in a sticky situation recently, no pun intended. The warmer the season, the shorter Ryou’s shorts. And the shorter Ryou’s shorts became, so too did Bakura’s already limited patience.

Bakura ground his teeth, and turned away from where his Landlord was sprawled out, pacing in his small mental room. The trouble was, there was nothing to _do_ when it got like this. Either he could just ignore the problem and deal with it like he usually did, or—and this possibility was becoming more realistic by the day—he could drag Ryou up into the Soul Room and bend him over some table.

Except those _weren't_ the only options, actually, if he thought about it.

Suddenly quite engaged, Bakura nudged up against his Landlord’s mind. He was having a good day; it would be cruel to interrupt him as he was. Bakura prided himself on many things, but robbing joy from an innocent teenager wasn’t one of them.

A smile spread across Bakura’s face. This evening would have to do, then. And he suspected this time it would be rather enjoyable for both parties involved.

* * *

When Bakura slipped into their body after a nice, long shower, he knew exactly where he was going.

Purposefully, he headed to the games table, where the box labeled ‘playable characters’ was located. The figure was exactly where he had left it the last time, tucked into its little velcro robe. It looked cute like this, sitting there peacefully. Bakura could tell that Ryou had put his heart and soul into painting it, both figuratively and literally.

The White Mage was his Landlord in miniature—the knowledge that the little figure bore the object of his interest’s spirit made his cock stir to life, and he grinned wickedly before picking it up by the back of its robe and setting it down in the palm of his hand.

“Oi,” he prompted, giving it a nudge. “It’s me, you know. You don’t have to pretend.”

The Mage’s mouth screwed up, and it turned its head away, its painted lips caught in a scowl. “Leave me alone,” it said, looking rather cross.

Bakura let out a surprised laugh. “You’re giving me orders now?” he asked incredulously. “How ambitious! Tell me, Mage: how do you intend to force my hand?”

Pout deepening, the figure crossed its arms over its chest. “It still hurts from last time,” it mumbled. “And if it were up to you, you would’ve left me with Zorc again.”

“I would never,” Bakura protested, though the smirk playing at his lips betrayed the lie.

The Mage struggled a little in his grip, though it seemed more symbolic than anything as it clearly recognised that the effort was futile. Its cheeks were cherry red when it said under its breath after falling still, “So what do you want this time?”

With great amusement, Bakura realised that the little Mage’s even littler cock was hard, pressing against his palm. “So you _do_ like this,” he accused, rubbing its stomach with his thumb. “You should show a little more enthusiasm, you know. You’ve given me a rather unfavorable impression.”

The Mage frowned, but it didn’t contradict him. Instead, it simply sat, gazing up at him with those clear green eyes.

Bakura laughed again. “Fair enough,” he said. “Well, I’ve been a little pent up recently.” He waggled a finger in the figure’s direction, which only made its scowl more pronounced. “Your master’s been very naughty. And since I can’t have _him_ , at least not yet, I thought of our little rendezvous.”

“So I’m a second choice?” the Mage said.

Raising an eyebrow, Bakura poked its button nose. “Are you jealous?”

The Mage let out a huff. “No,” it shot back.

Bakura, still cupping the figure in his hand, set off towards his Landlord’s bedroom. Getting comfortable on the bed and leaning against its headboard, he set the Mage down on his bare stomach. He was already hard and aching—it didn’t take much to get him riled up these days, especially when the Mage was acting so cute. It really was another part of Ryou’s soul.

The Mage had endured this journey in silence, and—upon being set down—dutifully undid its robes without even being asked. There was an eagerness to its face that almost surprised him.

Did that mean Ryou would act like this? If he told his Landlord to undress and bend over for him, to spread his legs and put his soft, pink hole on display, would he do it? The thought made his fists clench at his sides. He could imagine it now—Ryou on his hands and knees, presenting himself like a bitch, begging for Bakura’s cock. His voice would be so lovely when he purred out _Bakura’s_ name, touching him with his gentle hand.

He was drawn out of his reverie when he felt something tugging at his boxers, and smirked when he observed the White Mage working to pull his waistband.

“Well aren’t you a busy bee,” Bakura remarked. “I’m surprised. I remember you being a little more modest.”

“I’m just trying to hurry this up,” the Mage said, letting out a quiet _oof_ when the waistband finally gave and it stumbled back with the force of it.

Freed from its constraints, the sight of Bakura’s cock made the Mage suck in a breath when it righted itself. It was almost double the figure’s size, and girthy enough that it was barely slimmer than its abdomen. Were it not for the powerful effects of cognition and determination and a little bit of magic mixed in, if Bakura was being honest, then it would likely have been impossible to get even the head past the Mage’s tiny entrance. Luckily, Bakura knew enough about the magic that enchanted these figures to make their occasional activities possible and enjoyable for the both of them.

“Go on, then,” said Bakura, gesturing to his swollen shaft. “Hurry it up, if you’re so eager to be finished. The faster you work, the sooner I’ll return you to your bin.”

The Mage glared up at him, but licked its little palms anyway, and started to stroke the length of Bakura’s cock. The movement felt good—though the area it could cover was much smaller than anything he could do himself, the Mage knew what he liked, and lived to please just as his Landlord did. It worked him steadily and gently, its tongue poking out of the side of its mouth in concentration.

“That’s it,” sighed Bakura, prodding between the Mage’s tiny thighs with his pointer finger. “Keep going—use your mouth, lick it.”

The Mage leaned in, blushing furiously, and licked a stripe across the middle of Bakura’s cock. Gaining more confidence when Bakura let out a groan of pleasure, it did it again, adding his hands to the movement and letting its body rock against the thick length. Lifting his finger for a moment to coat it in saliva, Bakura gave the figure’s ass a little flick and probed at the Mage’s hole, pushing inside when he felt it was prepared enough. The Mage let out a startled moan, but continued its ministrations nonetheless, pushing its ass back into the long, slim digit.

It felt good, like this—the Mage had clearly become accustomed to fulfilling Bakura’s desires. That thought, of a part of his Landlord designed specifically to please him, made his cock twitch against the figure’s trembling body.

Letting his eyes shut again, Bakura imagined what it would be like to do this to his Ryou as he curled his finger into the Mage’s tight heat. Ryou would be so receptive, so warm—his soft body would bend under him easily, would stretch into whichever position he desired. His host’s small mouth would suckle on his fingers while Bakura fucked into him, would breathe out his name with _reverence_ and _devotion._

The Mage grasped another of his fingers, letting out a painted sigh when—mostly unlubricated—it slid it inside its hole beside the first, impaling itself on its length.

It was taking control. Bakura didn’t even have to say a word—caught up in his fantasy of Ryou, he allowed the figure to use his fingers as it pleased, barely blinking when it added a third, and then after a few more minutes a fourth. The poor Mage was stuffed full at this point—the width was just about equal to Bakura’s cock, but it was struggling as it tried to bounce itself on the fingers with no additional support.

Finally, the Mage spoke. “Take them out,” it said, sounding rather determined.

Bakura let one eye crack open. “Why,” he said, less a question than a statement of his annoyance. “I’m not done yet, if it isn’t obvious, and you don’t seem to be either.”

The Mage rolled its eyes. “I _know_ ,” it said. “I want—” It paused, its face going red. “I want to put it inside.”

Bakura’s heart swelled with a feeling adjacent to some sick pride. The Mage was so happy to please him, to put itself through physical strain for his sake. It was made by Ryou, after all; it made sense that his Landlord’s spirit would maintain its most essential qualities even in such a compact form, but the reminder continued to excite him.

“Let me help you,” Bakura murmured, scooping the Mage up in his hand.

Carefully, he spread open its hole with one hand, and with the other lowered it onto its head. The initial breach was excruciating—the Mage let out a loud cry, and Bakura squeezed his soft middle almost too much. It was just so _tight_ —its insides were incredible, and it was all Bakura could do to keep from simply pushing it down onto his shaft and burying himself completely in its warmth.

Swallowing, the Mage nodded, and breathed out in a small, painted voice, “Keep going, please.”

Bakura bit his lip, and—its legs in his hands—eased himself into the Mage, until he was nearly bottomed out. Its hot, tight hole was _perfect_ , squeezing him like a vice, sucking his shaft deeper inside despite the obvious strain it caused.

The poor figure’s stomach was bulging, stretched out so far Bakura could see its pale blue veins, a detail he suspected was an invention of the Ring’s magic rather than his Landlord’s painting. Head lolling back, mouth open, the Mage couldn’t speak. The only sounds that escaped its throat were choked, almost inhuman groans, and its eyes welled with fat tears.

The pleasure was overwhelming.

Before the Mage gathered its wits, Bakura wrapped his hand around its middle and fucked it on his cock like a sleeve, trying to maintain a reasonable pace. His eyes squeezing shut, teeth grinding in his mouth, he pictured Ryou bouncing on his cock like this, his long, slender legs hooked over his shoulders. His face would be pinched in arousal, his dick pink and swollen against his belly, jerking with each punishing thrust. His Landlord would be loud—no, he would be _quiet_ , letting out pitiful whimpers and mewls, too embarrassed to shout like he really wanted to.

Bakura could faintly register the Mage’s garbled moans of pleasure and pain, the way its tiny limbs clung to his hand for dear life. But his mind was elsewhere—he was looking into Ryou’s liquid eyes, suckling on his cupid’s bow, squeezing his swollen nipples.

“Ryou,” he groaned under his breath as he sheathed himself back in the makeshift sleeve, his thumb brushing over the Mage’s belly bulge. “Oh, fuck, _Ryou_.”

The Mage whimpered. “Master,” it managed, its high voice barely intelligible. “Master. . .”

Hearing the figure cry out for its creator was the final straw. With a cut-off grunt, Bakura shoved the Mage all the way down onto his cock, and let his release spill into its tiny hole.

“Fuck, _Landlord . . ._ ”

It felt so good, letting go like this—the figure’s ass milked him, tightening around his shaft so much he doubted he could pull out even if he wanted to. Its small arms were hardly strong enough to hold on, yet they remained wrapped around his finger, hugging the digit close to its chest as Bakura pumped its stomach full.

When he came down from his high, Bakura, his chest heaving, gently pulled the Mage off his softening cock, laying it out on his flat stomach. At some point it had spilled its own sticky release on its chest, but it was such a mess he could hardly tell what was what. Its gaping hole oozed an obscene amount of cum, and its small belly was distended and bulging.

The Mage’s lids twitched, betraying its conscious state, but it didn’t speak.

Bakura caught his breath. “You really are him,” he said, after a moment’s silence.

Frowning, the Mage said, its voice wrecked to hell, “ _Master_ has a hole that can take you properly.” It paused, then added, rather shyly given its current state, “If you just asked him, he’d say yes, you know. _I_ would—and we do share a spirit.”

“Oh yeah?” Bakura let out a laugh, and stroked the Mage’s soft hair with his fingers. “Well, I appreciate the advice. But couldn’t you have said that _before_ I used you, to spare yourself the effort?”

The Mage hit him weakly with its fist and said, its little face flushed, “Shut up.”


End file.
